1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a quick open structure for a tool box that is capable of being opened, closed, and removed quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tool box includes an upper housing and a lower housing to be connected together, and an axial rotating portion disposed on a bottom end thereof to open and close the tool box, the tool box also includes a locking device fixed on an upper end thereof, and the locking device includes a retaining member secured on an upper housing thereof and an engaging block arranged on the lower housing thereof such that when the upper housing and the lower housing are covered together, the retaining member and the engaging block engage with each other so that the tool box is closed; as desiring to opening the tool box, the retaining member is operated to disengage from the engaging block so that the upper housing disengages from the lower housing.
However, such a conventional tool box still has the following defects:
1. The retaining member is operated manually to disengage from the engaging block, but when desiring to connect the upper and the lower housing together, a contacting area of the retaining member and the engaging block has to be formed larger, accordingly the user has to operate the tool box with more effort, causing energy consumption.
2. The locking device causes a fatigue after a long period of time, so that the upper and the lower housings can not engage with each other tightly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.